The Last Exorcist of the Century
by LovePuppy25
Summary: It's been years since the Holy War ended. The exorcists were successful. However, that success came with a price. It was hard enough dealing with Akumas and The earl, but now Our favorite exorcist has to deal with a small detective, a magician, and an organization that just won't give up. "What did I do to deserve this?" Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! How is everyone? Good I hope! I've decided to write another fanfiction. It came to mind and I had to get it out. This is a Crossover between -man and Detective Conan/Case closed.**

3-5-16 Edit: I decide to do something strange…I might loose a bunch of you fabulous followers/review-ers?/favoriter-ers? But I want a romance! And I'm not into Yaoi as much as some of you, but I make an exception…only for this one thing….I can't tell you now but…You'll see it soon…In a chapter or 2 away, since this one doesn't really…you know forget I said anything! I'll warn you when it happens…And no you pervert it's not that.

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Summary:**

It's been years since the Holy War ended. The exorcists were successful. However, that success came with a price. It was hard enough dealing with Akumas and The earl, but now Our favorite exorcist has to deal with a small detective, a magician, and an organization that just won't give up. "What did I do to deserve this?"

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own these two fabulous animes. I mean lets face it. I'm not smart enough to come up with all those murder cases nor the plot twists in D. Gray-Man**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Price**_

* * *

It's been forever since that fated day. The day I ended the war with the help of my comrades. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _"This is the end of the line….Mana."_

 _"Hahaha! It seems so…tell me. Was it worth it? Fighting and loosing everything you've ever loved?"_

 _Gritting my teeth, I pressed my sword into his chest. I felt my eyes tear up. I couldn't believe that the man that I despised so much was…my own father. Mana._

 _"Now, now, you shouldn't cry over an enemy. That makes you appear weak…Allen."_

 _I felt my hand shaking uncontrollably. I knew what he had done! He had killed everyone I loved. From Lenalee to Bakanda. Even the scientists. His creations did this! But…he was the man that gave me hope and love when everyone treated me like a monster. He was my father…but he had to pay._

 _The tears rolled down my cheeks._

 _"Good bye….Father."_

 _"Bye..."_ **(A/N: Insert tears ;-;)**

 _He was gone…his body glowed before bursting into bubble like orbs that floated away. I stood there before collapsing onto the ground. It was in that moment that I let it all out. All the tears and sorrow I held back behind the mask I wore. I cried for the lost of my friends and for my father._

 _I heard the soft melody of the Ark play in the back of my mind. Neah was trying to soothe me. It worked. I ended up falling asleep._

 _I awoke back in the Ark. I assumed Neah had brought me here to rest. I sat up. I quickly remembered my friends. All of them were dead. I got up and decided to give them a proper burial. I got out of the Ark using the same gate I used when the battle begun. It took some times but I finally did it._

 _Standing there, I looked at all the graves._

 _"I'm sorry everyone. I couldn't keep you all alive."_

 _I mourned there for days. It felt like weeks. I felt so empty inside. Everything and everyone was gone forever and I'm stuck here. Alone._

 _"Hey, don't think like that. You haven't lost everything. I'm still here. The Ark is here. Even Timcanpy(_ **A/N: Yes I have Timcanpy in this story! He's too precious to die ;-;** _) is here. So don't think that you're all alone." Neah comforted me._

 _He was right. I wasn't that alone. I still had Neah and Tim. I could care less about the Ark, but regardless, he was right. No matter what, I needed to keep walking. It has gotten me this far._

 _End of Flashback_

As of now, I've roamed the globe. Learning things I've never learned before, seeing amazing things humanity has done to improve themselves, and the things that make me disappointed in them. All thanks to Neah, my uncle, I've been alive and kicking for a very long time. He's been keeping me alive because of the Noah genes. I've tried to stay out of the public eye and keep to myself. I've also detached myself from people. I knew that normal people weren't like me, they don't live as long as I do. So I couldn't get attached to them or else I'll be hurt again.

I was surprised to see that some Akumas still roamed the earth like me. However when I meet them, instead of 'Exorcist!' they yell 'Earl!' at me and come running to me. Knowing the suffering of the souls inside, I always end them. They deserved peace. They have suffered for so long. It's only the right thing to do.

I have also visited many countries. All the way from the United States of America to Korea. That brings me to this point. I'm currently in Japan. To be honest. I was surprised to see that Edo was not still a flat piece of black land. In fact, it was beautiful now. It was flourishing and lively. The complete opposite of what it was before. However, that isn't the point. The point is that, I'm here because Japan used to be the powerhouse for all Akumas. So, I'm going through it and putting every Akuma I come across to rest.

While I strolling around in Beika City, I dug into my pocket looking for something. It was the heart of Innocence. Turns out, Lavi was it's wielder. I kept it with me to remember my family. Some days however, I've thought of destroying it so that all the innocence would disappear. Since the war had ended and everything, but then I would remember all the remaining akumas and decide against it

Taking it out, I looked at it as it rested in the palm of my hand. It was perfectly round. Like an eye. Creepy enough, since it was under Lavi's eyepatch. It had a soft green glow to it. That lit up when it was near other fragments of Innocence.

As I gazed at the gem, it began to move. It shook in my hand. It was barely noticeable at first then it became extremely violent before it flew up and zipped away.

"Oh no!"

I quickly ran after it. It took many turns and twist but, in the end, I found myself at a big hospital. The sign read, 'Beika General Hospital'. I looked around. The glow from the Innocence was gone. Like it disappeared without a trace! Scanning the area. I decided to move along. Surely, it wasn't inside the hospital.

======Beika General Hospital======

The pearl white hospital room was silent. The silence, however, was suddenly broken by a loud wailing.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!"

It was the sound of a newborn baby. It's loud cry pierced through the silence of the room like a sharp knife to a corp-…stick of butter…

In the room, on the bed was a young women. She had long light brown hair that curled at the ends. She was holding the crying newborn close to her chest. She wasn't alone. There was a young man at her side that wore black square glasses. He had short black hair and a small mustache to go with it. The couple, well new parents, were smiling happily to each other and their small baby.

The women, mother, looked at the baby and her eyes widen, before turning to her husband.

"What is that?" she asked.

"What is what?" the man replied with a question.

"What is that on my son's chest?" she asked, while pointing at the odd light green mark that was on the baby boy's chest. It was in the shape of a heart and oddly enough, was situated right over the place where his heart was.

The man looked at the mark before calling the doctor over.

"What is that?" is asked pointing at the strange mark.

The doctor smiled before replying with, "Oh that? That's a birthmark. No need to be worried about it. Some birthmarks usually disappear after some time."

"Ah, I see."

Looking back at his wife, the man smiled before asking her.

"What should we name him?"

She looked puzzled for a moment. Before her face brighten up.

"Shinichi…Kudo Shinichi."

"That is a wonderful name, darling."

The couple smiled at each other. Not noticing the mark on their child's chest glowing brighter before fading back to a dull light green.

* * *

 **So~? How was that? Good enough? Maybe not. Well. I tried. The next chapter will take place. 17 years from now. When Shinichi becomes little Conan. So please review. I wish to know your thoughts. I'll see you around!**

 **Ciao~**

 **-LovePuppy25**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Be warned! I used some of the lines from Case Closed.**

 **Disclaimer: How many times must I say…..I...don't own neither of these animes/mangas ;-;**

 **Chapter 2: Shrunken Detective**

* * *

Shinchi's POV

* * *

It was absolute bliss! Going to Tropical Land with Ran Mouri. That is until we went on that roller-coaster ride. It was normal at first. Just me, Ran, some shady guys in the back, two other women, some guy who was one of the ladies lover, and another person. I was wary of those shady guys, naturally, but the last one was just plain weird.

They had their hood on with a long jacket on that resembled a trench coat. It was black with silver linings and silver buttons. As far as I could see, they looked like genuine silver. That's not even the weirdest part. The coat had a emblem on it. Something similar to a cross.

I decided to ignore them for now and enjoy my date. During the short ride, we went through a tunnel. It became so dark. It was then that I felt something wet, hit my face.

 _'Huh?'_

Once we got out of the tunnel. A scream was heard. Looking to the source, I found a women looking terrified as she gazed at the man she had been with. His head had been sliced clean off. Horrified, I stared at the dead man as his body sprayed blood all over the seat. The other passengers were screaming their heads off at the sight. Heh heads, cause the guy…never mind. This was not the time for jokes.

It took a horrifying while until we were back at the start. Once everyone was out. The police had arrived. The body was covered and the lady, that was with him, was crying over him. I had just came back from a little…encounter with some children, but that's not important right now…at least not yet.

"He was right beside me, he held my hand." the mourning women mumbled.

"Hey, this had nothing to do with us!" one of the shady guys exclaimed, causing Inspector Megure to turn to look at him.

"You have to let us go!"

"I don't think so," I quickly butted in, "This is a murder case and the culprit is one of the 7* passengers on the ride."

"Are you sure about that, Shinichi?" The inspector asked.

Once my name was mentioned, I could already hear the whispers going on in the background. I looked and saw the those shady guys were shocked to see me. The only ones unaffected by my presence were Ran and the weird person in the trench cloak. So far, they hadn't said a word.

 _'How suspicious.'_

Kneeling down beside Inspector Megure, I looked at the rough sketch of the seating arrangement. It was pointed out by Megure that the only one who could've reached the victim was the women who sat next to him. The shady men seemed so persistent to leave. It was like they were hiding something. Suddenly, another cop found a wrapped up bloody knife in the lover of the deceased's purse. To the cops, it seemed cut and dry.

Women kills her lover so some stupid reason. But, I knew better. This case wasn't that easy. I quickly butted in before the handcuffs could be pulled out.

"No she's not the murder," I began slowly, "Like I always say, One truth prevails."

"The culprit is…YOU!" I shouted as I pointed to the women, she was wearing blue-ish hued clothing with a matching headband.

She denied and asked how I could make such an assumption. Even Inspector Megure was confused. I proceed to give the crowd - and officers - a small, easy demonstration of how the small women did it, using a grappling hook, rope, and a purse.. After the demonstration, I showed my proof. The pearls from her necklace and the hook with piano wire attached to it.

She looked, like how any murder whom I've caught before looked, when the evidence was right in front of her. Shocked and on the brink of tears. I told her how I knew, because of the drop of liquid that hit my face before the screams. She had cried over him, the man she killed.

The girl bursts into a sob and fell to her knees. She had begun her small tale on the why she had done it, while confirming that she had used to trick I had shown.

Her tale seemed to make other people in the room cry, even Ran. Afterwards, the cops cuffed her and hauled her off. I was prepared to leave to scene, when I saw the person from before. They gasped and held their left eye before running off.

 _'Weird..'_

I decided that I should follow, but before I could move I was stopped by Ran. She was wiping her tears and told me that she had wished to return home. I looked back at the retreating figure, before looking at Ran. Sighing, I decided to hold off on following them and proceed to walk in the opposite direction with Ran.

Now finally, away from the crime scene, I walked with Ran before noticing an individual. He was bald with sunglasses. I noticed that he was carrying a case. He looked cautious before running into a small alleyway.

I turned to Ran, I had let her unknowingly stop me before but this time I was curious about what that guy could be doing.

"Hey, Ran. You keep going, I'll catch up to you later." I quickly said before running off in the same direction as the shady man went. Something told me that this was going to be a life changer, but honestly, the worst that could happen would be if I got caught eavesdropping on them. That won't happen.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

It saddened me how such innocent looking people can do such horrid things. Killing another person. For all the wrong reasons. Hell, their shouldn't even been a reason to do so. No one should! However, I can't say. I've killed the Noah's, they were living people. Even if they were crazy and hell-bent on destroying the world.

That boy, the detective. He has some promise in him. Putting people, like her to justice. It's an honorable thing.

When the whole case was sorted out, my eye activated. I slapped my hand over it and proceeded to leave the premises. It wasn't long before I found the Akuma.

It was a tall man. He had an old suit on with white gloves. I saw him towering over three small children. They looked scared out of their minds. The two of them were boys, one was skinny while the other was big and round with a bald spot on his head. The two where in front of a girl who was cowering behind them.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, getting the akuma's attention.

It and the children turned towards me. I saw the akuma's face light up.

"Earl-sama!" it sang as it began coming towards me. Once it came near me, it stopped before looking at me with horror written on it's fake face.

"Exorcist!" It hissed before it began shedding it's skin.

I wasn't about to let these children be scarred by it's appearance. Akumas are scary and are nightmare fuel for people. In a flash, I quickly activated my innocence and sliced it down in one hit. It blew up behind me as my white cape fluttered.

Now a days, I made sure that when I save akumas that my mask was on my face at all times. It has saved me from being identified so far. I looked down at the children. They still looked scared. So I kneeled down to them and tried to assure them that they were safe now.

"Hello, there. Don't worry the bad man is gone. Your safe."

"M….ma….ma," one of the kids stumbled over their words, the skinny boy.

"MURDER!" he screamed and so did the others.

"Eh?" I squeaked.

 _'What? But I didn't…oh…OH'_

I realized. I had slain the akuma before it could show itself. So it kind of looked like I killed it.

"Um-" I tried to talk and explain but they just ran away, screaming and crying.

 _'Well this is just great.'_

 **"AHHAHAHAHAHA! That was priceless!"** laughed a voice, an all too familiar voice.

 _'Neah…'_

 **"What? It was funny."**

I sighed before getting up. It's best I take my leave. I quickly checked my surroundings before turning my innocence off and reverting back to my normal self. I rounded the corner before bumping into the Inspector from before. Who was he again? Megire? Megan? No…hmm.

"I heard an explosion. Mind telling me what it was? Hm?" he asked while looking at me with suspicion.

I put my hands up and shook my head like I didn't know.

"Wait a minute, you're one of the witnesses from the incident on the rails. You left before I could get your statement."

"Huh?"

"Lets go." He ordered before leading me -forcefully- to a police car.

 _'Oh great. If only master could see me now.'_

* * *

 **Aww no! Poor Allen-kun has been taken down town! I blame Cross, he influenced...uh Allen to be this way! *Cries* Ah-em…anyway! That was the end of that chapter. The next one will be when Conan-kun goes on his first case…as Conan-kun. Maybe he will see Allen? Or better yet. Meet eachother? Only one way to find out!**

 ***I had to eliminat- I mean…get rid- no that doesn't work….I had to make the girl with the glasses not exist for this case. Since the ride only had 8 spots, I couldn't add another person. Where were they going to go? On the Gin and Vodka's laps? Just imagine that.**

 **Ciao-su~**

 **-LovePuppy25**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! How are you? Good I hope? If not then, I wish for it to get better for you! Anyway! On to what you're really here for. My Rambling! Just kidding. The chapter of course! I mean, why else are you here. Also be aware! I use some of the lines from Case Closed! Whoooo Two chapters in a day! (Although I had these written like weeks ago but...)**

 **I bet half of you aren't even reading this. I know, because sometimes I don't read the author notes. Hehe, I should but I really want to read the story so- *gets hit on the head***

 **Owwwwwch! Ok ok! Here's the story…geez**

 **Disclaimer:..*sigh* nope, nope and nope.**

 **Chapter 3: Kidnappings**

* * *

Shinichi's POV

* * *

Looking at the reflection of the store's door. I saw a small version of myself.

 _'What?! How?! I shrunk!'_

I thought of how it happened. It was those thug's fault!

 _Flashback_

 _I raced down the alley way and stopped when I heard voices. I pressed my back against the wall and listened. They were exchanging something. Money. I peeked my head around the corner and saw it. The man with the case was giving it to some other person with. I couldn't tell who they were._

 _I watched quietly until it was over. I pulled my head back, making myself hidden from the man and before I knew it, something hit me from behind. With my eyes widen from the shock, I fell forward onto the grass._

 _I felt myself become semi-conscious. I could still hear the men talking. They were saying something about their organization and poison…POISON!? I felt my head be pulled up by my hair and something like a capsule being forced into my mouth followed by water._

 _My head was dropped back onto the ground and I could hear them walking away. After about a second or so, I tried to movie but I began to feel immense pain. It was like my body was on fire and my bones were melting. It was agonizing._

 _I thought of how I was about to die. I didn't even have the chance to tell Ran how I felt about her yet. This is how I was to go? By some freaky poison after being caught eavesdropping?! I should've known something like this would happen._

 _I felt my conscious finally slip away. This was it._

 _=mini time-lapse=_

 _'I'm still alive. Did the poison not work?'_

 _"Are you alright little boy?"_

 _I opened my eyes and found to officers looking at me with flashlights._

 _'Boy? He doesn't look that much older than me.'_

 _"Take it easy, kid, that's a nasty bump there." one of the officer's said._

 _'bump? What-' I felt the pain from being hit by that man in black, 'That's right that man in black hit me.'_

 _I looked at my hands and found my jacket was bigger than me. I instantly looked down at my feet and saw that my pants weren't even long enough for me._

 _'What!?'_

 _I heard the officer's call in about me. They called my a little boy again! I can't be that young! I'm seventeen for crying out loud! I got up and left before they could notice._

 _Running down the sidewalk, in my suddenly baggy clothes, it began to rain. I slipped and fell forward. I got up, using the glass door for the store next to me. I looked at it and saw a sight that I couldn't believe._

 _End_

"What did those guys do to me?"

It took a while, but I finally got to my house. I had to climb the gate, but even then I couldn't reach the handle. It was then when I Dr. Agasa blew another hole in his wall. Another invention gone wrong, I see.

Running towards him, I planned to talk to him. I hoped that he would believe that I'm me.

"Dr. Agasa!"

"Who are you." he looked at me with confusion.

"It's me! It's Shinichi!" I pointed to myself, as I watched him get back up.

"Oh yes, Shinichi. You'll find him next door." He informed me while pointed to my house.

"No! I'm Shinichi and I can prove it! Your Dr. Agasa! 52 years old. You invent all types of crazy gadgets that you claim are going to revolutionize the world but they always fail. You also have a mole on your butt with a hair growing out of it!" I explained while pointing at him.

"Shinichi's the only one I've ever told about that! That little scoundrel is giving away my secrets."

"No! I'm not! It's really me! I was given a poison my these men and it made me shrink!"

"It made you shrink?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I confirmed. Finally we're getting somewhere.

I thought that he had finally believed me until he started to get angry.

He glared at me accusingly before exclaiming, "I don't know what kind of prank you're trying to pull young man, but I don't have time for this!"

He then grabbed my wrist and proceed to drag me off, saying something about the police.

"Wait! You just ran home from your Colombo's Bistro didn't you?"

"Huh? What? Where you following me?"

"No, I just read the clues. For instance, I noticed that the front of your clothes were wetter than your back. This indicates that you were running into the rain. Then, there's the mud on your pants. It's consistent with the mud you would encounter at the construction site, in front of the restaurant. Lastly, you still have Colombo's special sauce on your mustache." I explained to him.

"That's amazing."

"Tch, tch, tch. Only one truth prevails."

Dr. Agasa's eyes grew wide and he began to stutter, "S-Shinichi?"

====Timelapse====

Thanks to Agasa, I finally got some dry clothes. We made conversation. Mostly it was me explaining what had happened, while he was still trying to take it in. I tried to get him to make me an antidote but he said that it wasn't possible unless he knew what I was given. I decided that the best course of action would be to track them down and still the formula.

"Listen Shinichi, If those men find out that you're alive then they will come looking for you. So it's important to keep you're identity a secret!" the doctor exclaimed.

Before I could reply, I heard Ran from the door. Me and Dr. Agasa gasped before having a mini freak out moment. I quickly hid behind the desk. I heard Ran come in and address Dr. Agasa.

To my luck, I saw that my dad had left his drawer open with his glasses inside. I took them and proceed to put them on. Until realizing how blind my father was. I fell and hit my head on the desk. I hadn't notice until it was too late. I was popping the lenses out on and putting the glasses on before I heard her. Turning around, I saw her look at me. For a moment, I began to think I was done for. Until she hugged me and called me cute.

Agasa suddenly propose that I stay with Ran. Originally I had objected to this until he informed me about Ran's father being a detective. It seemed like a good place to start.

Ran and I started walking towards her house. We made small talk. She had asked If I liked someone at school. I teased her, saying that she liked 'that boy Shinichi' only for it to back fire on me when she had said that she does like Shinichi! Love him- me even. I felt myself get beat red. I was not expecting that.

We were about to go inside, until her father, Mouri Kogorou. He came running down the stairs.

"I did it! My first case in 6 months! Some rich guys daughter was kidnapped by a man in black!"

The information shocked me. Could this be it? A lead? Maybe I wont have worry about being small soon! Jumping into the taxi. I was ready to go.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

It took awhile but I was finally released. I made my way down the side walk, wondering about where I should stay tonight. I checked my pockets. Nothing. Only a few coins or yen. I barely had anything for food much less than a room in a hotel.

Great. I'll have to resort to my old ways. Pickpocketing. It's either that or some random box in an alley.

Sighing, I looked up. I saw a building that looked like those chimney's from the factories that I've past by. I looked back down only to see a dog speed in front of me with a child on it.

 _'What in the world?!'_

I decided to follow them. That kid could get hurt.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled as I ran after them.

I nearly lost them, if I hadn't heard the growl and bark of the dog, followed by a yell. I ran towards to sound. Right when I got close enough, I was nearly run over by that dog from before. The thing is, that kid was gone! Looking back at the direction the animal came from. I saw an open door on the school grounds.

Something in my gut was telling me that something was wrong. I quickly made haste and went towards the door. When I got there, I saw a man. He was tall. Taller than me! I scanned the room and saw a girl tied up and a boy who had just crashed into a basket of soccer balls.

"Hey! You shouldn't pick on children!" I shouted at the man and he turned towards me.

His eyes were sharpened like knifes as he glared my way. It didn't intimidate me one bit, not even with his bat in hand. It didn't take a genius to know that this man was cold-blooded just by the look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And you think you can stop me?" He taunted with a smug little smirk on his face.

"I don't think I can, I know I can!" I exclaimed with confidence, getting myself into a fighting stance.

"Why don't I show you your place!?" the guy then ran at me ready to hit me with the bat but I was ready for him.

He was slow. Or was I just to fast? Regardless, I sidestepped and grabbed his bat before he could land a hit on me. Pulling the bat towards me, he was pulled in my direction. I held up my gloved hand and punched him right in the face. He went flying into the wall and slumped onto the ground.

Seeing that he was down, I made my way towards the tied up girl and undid her bondages.

"It's ok, you two are safe now."

I turned to the boy and held my gloved hand out to him. He hesitated before reaching for my waiting hand. I smiled kindly until I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I fell face first into the floor.

"Conan-kun! Are you alright!" A female voice asked with a worried tone.

 _'Ugh, my head. Was I just kicked?'_

"I'm alright Ran-neechan" a small, boy voice reassured.

I rubbed my head as I got up into a kneeling position. Man that girl hits hard. It reminds me of Lenalee.

"Oh your still awake? Well then this next one will knock your lights out for sure! Kidnapper!"

 _'Kidnapper? Does she think-?'_

I look up at her just in time to see a foot come flying down towards my head. Letting my instincts come in, I rolled back and out of the way. I picked myself up and looked at the girl. Putting my hands up, I tried to tell her that this was a mistake and that I'm the good one here!

She picked her leg up and was about to kick me right in my face! Until…

"Ran-neechan Stop!" a little voice shouted interrupting her and saving my face.

"Conan-kun?" she looked at the boy, Conan, with a puzzled expression.

"It's ok, Ran-neechan, they weren't the kidnapper. He was." the boy explained while pointing at the fallen man.

"Oh, I see," She put her foot back down and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." she apologized while bowing.

"No, no it's fine! I can see why you misunderstood." I smiled at her.

Together, we helped the kids up. I helped the girl and Ran helped the boy, Conan. The small girl went towards Conan and thanked him. Which confused me but I decided not to question it.

I turned, ready to leave when I was grabbed by my collar and thrust towards someone.

 _'Not this again!'_

"You! You think it's ok Kidnapping kids huh? Well I, Mouri Kogoro, will not allow it!" He began to shake me back and forth.

 _'Oh no if he keeps doing that then!-'_

Suddenly, the worst thing happened. My hood fell off. I heard the gasps and the silence that followed after. The man had stopped shaking me and looked at me, stunned.

"Ano.." I began.

"Dad! They are not the criminal! He is!" the girl, Ran, shouted as she pointed at the man slumped onto the ground.

"Well they could be his accomplice!" the man, who was dubbed, Mouri Kogoro, argued as he glared at me.

"No, sir it's nothing like that honestly! I would never hurt kids!" I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.

 _'Well unless their hell-bent on destroying the human race and are actually over 35 years old but is stuck in a child's body. Have Noah powers then…maybe?'_

"Dad!"

Suddenly the man was pulled by the ear and he finally let go of me.

"Apologize!" the girl ordered.

"No, it's fine. I can see how he would think that." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I reassured her.

After that whole thing, the unconscious man was arrested. The little girl returned to her father. I had ended up tagging along with the Mouris to the home of what I assumed to be the small girl. She revealed that she had set up the kidnapping, which made me extremely confused. In the end, we all drove to the police station and gave a statement. Two statements. In one day. Wow. I stood in the waiting area. Waiting for the others to finish their statements before thinking to myself.

 _'Who sets up a kidnapping with a someone like that?'_

 **"That's because it was a double kidnapping."**

 _'Neah!'_

 **"Yeah, the butler did the first one with the girls help and then she was kidnapped by that guy."**

 _'How did you know that?'_

 **"They said it. Weren't you paying attention?"**

 _'Huh? Oh, opps! Hehe.'_

 **"Baka Moyashi!"**

 _'Hey!-'_

 **"Hey look they're speaking to you, say something."**

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping Conan-kun back there." Ran said to me with a smile.

"Wha- Oh! Yeah. No problem."

"So…?"

"My name's Allen...Allen walker."

"I see, where do ya live. So we can take you home."

"Where I live? Oh well…" I hesitated. What should I say? I'm homeless. I don't want to bother them.

"How about you stay with us?" Ran asked.

"What!?" I heard another voice shout.

"No, we don't need a freeloader around here." Kogorou argued.

"But Dad!"

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You have no place to stay right?" Conan asked.

I looked down at him and smiled sheepishly, "Well…um"

"Then it's settled! You should stay!" Ran insisted.

"What! Don't go making decisions on your own Ran!" Kogoro shouted.

"Would you seriously leave him outside! In the cold! The rain!?" Ran shouted at her father.

 _'Wait do they think I'm a-'_

"He looks like he can take care of himself, with that crazy tattoo and all!"

I unconsciously felt my hand fly up towards my scar or tattoo as Mouri called it. I had forgotten that my hood was off.

"Oh yeah. What's with that anyway?" Ran asked while tilting her head at me.

"Ah…well…its not," I hesitated, "its not a tattoo."

"Then what is it?" Conan asked, looking at me with his big blue eyes.

"Paint?"

I shook my head.

"Weird birthmark?"

"Haha…no. Although that would be strange." I laughed sadly.

"Tell us. What is it?" Ran asked, genuinely interested to know.

In my head I was already forming answers for some of the questions they will have when I tell them it's a scar. Well lies not answers, but what's the difference anyway?

"It's…a scar."

I heard the very much expected gasps. That was the usual reaction nowadays. Even back then, it was. But soon it became normal to see it, so no one really had questioned it.

"H…How did you get it?" Ran stuttered.

I sighed before telling my lie, "I got it a long time ago. When I was a child. I was kidnapped and things happened and the kidnapper gave me this scar."

"I assumed you escaped or were rescued since you're here" Conan calculated. Smart kid.

"Yeah, he was arrested and paid for his crimes."

"Crimes?"

"Yeah he was a very bad serial killer at the time. He was caught and died in prison."

"Oh."

"I was saved by a man named Cross Marian. He became my guardian."

"I see, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, you asked and I answered. It's no big deal. Besides it was a long time ago anyway. I suggest, we get going. It's pretty late."

They all nodded and looked at me with small pity in their eyes. Normal reaction. They have no idea, how many times I told that lie. It was different each time but the same. Maybe it's bad to room in with a detective since he might get curious about it, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Besides, I'm not going to stay with them long anyway.

* * *

Shinichi's POV

* * *

Allen's story was…felt very off. It seemed more like a half truth with lies thrown into the mix. I needed more clues to figure it out. I planned to ask Dr. Agasa about it. Maybe he had records of the incident.

We soon arrived at Ran's place. It was nice too. Save for all the empty beer cans and trash. It was…decent. Ran quickly got on her father's case about the mess and proceeded to clean it. When I was about to volunteer to help her, I was beat to the punch.

"I can help, if it's no problem." Allen said with a smile.

"No, you're a guest. You should relax."

"It's the least I can do, since you're letting me stay here."

And so, Allen went to help her clean up. I choose not to just stand around and help as well. Ran's father on the other hand. He choose to go to his room and sleep, much to Ran's dismay. After the cleaning was done, she showed us where we'll sleep. I got to sleep on a futon. Allen got to sleep on a futon too in the living area.

The night was peaceful and quiet. Good. I sneaked out of bed and tip-toed my way towards Allen. He was sound asleep. Or so I thought.

Right when I got close enough, he sprang right up! He nearly gave me a heart attack! Soon I was staring him down in the darkness of the room.

"You shouldn't walk around in the dark. You might trip and fall."

"Haha, I was looking for the kitchen! I can't sleep, so I wanted to get a glass of water." I lied.

"I see." he simply stated.

Allen then got up, went to the light switch and turned it on. He smiled at me. Sadly enough, he decided to accompany me to the kitchen. I reluctantly got a glass of water.

 _'Damn, I'll have to try again next time.'_

"Thank you Walker-san." I thanked him using my kid voice.

"You're welcome and please call me Allen. Walker-san makes me feel old."

"Ok Allen-niichan."

He smiled then helped me back to my room. Once I got inside, I made my way towards the futon. I pondered how he could've woken up so easily. I had barely made a sound!

 _'This will be a lot harder than I thought.'_

* * *

 **How was that? I made sure that this was extra long! Wait…what! What do you mean it's not long enough! *pout* fine! I'll try to make it longer next time!**

 **~Ciao-su**

 **-LovePuppy25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Other than this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Settling in**

 **Allen's POV**

I hadn't thought I would stay here for this long. It's been a week and Detective Mouri has gotten a lot of cases. It seems that almost every where he goes. Someone dies. Currently, Ran was pushing me to enroll in her school. I hadn't gone to school before, so I only know the basics. I know I'll just fail if I got there and know nothing.

"Come on! Your like…what? 17?"

"16." I lied. I've lived too long to feel 16 anymore. Maybe like 74 generations long or…that's pushing it a little. I'm not that old. Ok older than normal.

"Then you should definitely go!"

"Well I-"

"Ok then! Let's get you some papers and enroll you!"

"No, I-"

After some time, I eventually gave in. Ran nearly jumped for joy. I told myself that it was going to be for 1 semester only. I had came to this area to find the heart. That's plenty of time to find it. I mean, it can't be that hard. Just look for the weird events that occur around it. Only weird thing is how Mouri sleeps when solving a case, but that can't be it.

Shinichi's POV

I was in the process of watching Ran trying to get Allen to enroll in her- our school. Well my old school. I had to enroll in Teitan Elementary School. To avoid suspicion of course.

Also, I had finally talked to Agasa about Allen's story. The weird thing is. There wasn't any reports of a child with an unusual scar from a kidnapping. Seeing that, I told the doctor to look up this 'Cross Marian'. Turns out, he's real but has been dead since the 19th century. The weird thing is that he was only mentioned like once. It was during a incident in a small town involving a vampire. Which is ridiculous. Vampires don't exist.

 _'Why would he use someone's name who died so long ago in his story?'_

"Ne, Allen-niichan"

The white haired teen looked at me. Speaking of white. He told us that he had been born with that hair color. Albino? Maybe. Regardless, it was long and looked really soft, but it was held together by a small red ribbon.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about your guardian? Crus..Cross Mar..Marien?" I asked, faking to stumble over the mans name.

The teen smiled and corrected me, "Cross Marian you mean?"

"Hai!"

"Well, he was a slave driver."

 _'What?'_

"Because of his drunk, womanizing ways, he created piles, piles, and PILES of debt for himself. That he made ME pay! Being with him, we never stayed in one place or could be in any place because his debt collectors would find him! Every time they did, he would throw me to them and run away!" Allen explained with…were those horns?!

"Wow he sure sounds like a bad person."

"He sounds very familiar to me." Ran stated as she glanced at her dad who was sleeping away with crushed beer cans on his desk.

"Yeah, he was crazy. But he cared about me. He helped me become stronger. That I thank him for."

I saw the softness in allen's eyes at that moment. It seemed genuine. It still didn't answer questions. Why use that name? It made no sense. Nothing in Allen's story adds up.

===Next Day=== **(A/N: Here it is…turn back now if you don't like this sort of thing…*sigh* BTW this is my first time doing this so please…no harsh flames here.)**

I sat on the couch, waiting for Ran and Allen to get done dressing. After a few minutes, Ran came out.

"Huh? Allen's still not done?"

"Yeah, he's taking forever!" I complained.

"I'll go see what's holding him up."

 _'Ok then I'll jus- Wait!'_

"Wait! Ran-neechan! He could be-!"

She ignored me and walked past me to the bathroom. I cringed as I waited for the outcome. She reached to the door knob. I adverted my eyes, not wanting to see her make an embarrassment out of herself. I heard the door open.

"Huh?" a voice, Allen's.

I heard complete silence, until…

"AHHH! Allen! I didn't know you were-!"

"SHHHH!"

I looked back and saw Ran getting pulled into the bathroom and the door slammed behind her.

 _'Wait…did he just-'_

"Ran! -neechan..!" I quickly add the neechan part, not wanting to blow my cover so easily.

I ran up to the door and pounded on it. I couldn't believe what Allen could be doing right now!

 _'He could be- No don't think about it.'_

The door cracked open and a saw a smiling Ran. Wait what?

"Conan-kun, can you go get my extra uniform for me?"

"Uh…sure…Ran-neechan…"

I stalked away to Ran's room. After a bunch of unmentionable finds, I found her extra uniform. I questioned what she would need it for. Did she get her uniform dirty? But how? Unless…I felt my cheeks burn. I shook my head, I didn't want to think of Allen being that type of person but the little evidence just says…

I knocked on the door. Ran opened it and quickly took the clothes from my hand before closing the door again.

 _'What?'_

I walked to the table, sat down, and waited. This time I heard a lot more noise. Mostly screams of 'NO!' or 'Don't do that!' the oddest thing was that it was Allen's voice…

After a while, it got quiet. I looked back at the bathroom door and waited. Soon Ran came out, she had a smile on her face.

"Come on out!"

"No! I'm not going out there like this!"

"It's just Conan!"

At that moment, Kogorou waltzed in.

 _'So much for being just me…'_

"And maybe my father." Ran added.

"No!"

"Allen-chan if you don't get out of there, I will drag you out!" Ran threatened.

 _'Chan?'_

Kogorou and I made eye contact. He looked at me questionably and I just shrugged my shoulders. We stared at the door to the bathroom before I heard a soft sigh.

"Tch, Fine!"

The door open, and I swore I saw sparkles…Like seriously where did those come from? **(A/N: *Eyes widen*…*Scoots away with glitter bucket in hand*)**. Out came…Allen…but it wasn't...him..

What stood in front of us was a..

..

….a

…..

…..a…..a

A GIRL! **(A/N: Yep this is a FEM! Allen! Got a problem? Then leave!...*cries* please don't leave me ;-;)**

It was Allen. The evidence was there! The scar, hair, everything! Except her hair was down from it's usual ribbon and she was wearing a female uniform. Her ribbon didn't leave for good, however, in place of the tie was the red ribbon. Her face was a bright red and her hand was curled into a fist against her chest. She looked anywhere but at us. I felt my face burn.

"You look great, Allen-chan! Now excuse me I need to fix those papers!" Ran left the scene, leaving an embarrassed Allen behind.

We all stood in absolute silence.

"So that's why you sounded girlish." Kogorou broke the silence.

Allen only nodded her head.

* * *

===Another lapse===

* * *

I walked beside Ran and Allen on the way to school. I was sporting a blue uniform with my red bow-tie that Agasa made for me. It enabled me to talk using other people's voices. I mainly used it to solve cases that Kogoro has. Along with my trusty tranquilizing watch. That I also use on Kogoro.

Ran and Allen were both wearing the Teitan High school uniform. Allen was also wearing gloves.

 _'Isn't she hot- I mean like…hot as in temperature! Cause it's hot out here...yeah that…geez.'_

When we got close, I saw the new Detective Boys crew. They were waiting for me. I looked at Ran and she nodded. I ran over to the group and began talking to them. They smiled at me.

"Conan-kun, who is that?" Ayumi asked while pointing at Allen.

"That's Allen. She's staying at Ran's place until she can find one for herself." I explained.

"Oh."

"She looks like a deliq…deli…Deli…Mmmm man deli meat sandwich sounds good right now." Genta stated as he rubbed his stomach.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Mitsuhiko rhetorically asked.

"What? I'm hungry."

I looked back at Allen and Ran. They were smiling at our little group. I gazed at Ran longingly. I wished I didn't have to be stuck as a child or have to hide my identity from her, but it's necessary.

"See ya later Conan-kun" she waved to me before leading Allen away to the high school.

"Bye Ran-neechan"

I watched as they walked away from us until the other began talking.

"You know, she looks like that person from the amusement park." commented Mitsuhiko.

"Yeah!"

"She can't be, that guy had a pretty mask and a cape." Ayumi disagreed.

 _'Mask? Cape? I don't remember anyone with a mask or cape at the amusement park, unless she means Yaiba.'_

"Well the hair-" Mitsuhiko tried to add but was interrupted by Genta.

"Maybe she dyed it."

"No, she told me that her hair has always been that way." I informed them.

"So, maybe she is that stranger."

"What stranger?" I finally asked, curiously.

"There was this person, they were all white, like an angel-" Ayumi begun.

"Except they killed someone in front of us." Genta interrupted her.

 _'Killed someone?!'_

"What? Who did they kill?" I asked them, wondering why someone would let them live if they killed someone in front of them. Unless they didn't know that the kids saw them.

"We don't know, but the person that died was wearing clothes that looked like it was from the medieval times!" Genta explained.

"No, it was the 19th century that they wore those kind of clothes, Genta." Mitsuhiko corrected him.

"Oh."

"Wow, you're so smart Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi complimented, making Mitsuhiko blush.

I put my hand on my chin and began to think of the information that was given to me.

 _'If this person had murdered someone in front of them, then why did they leave them as witnesses? Either they are stupid or confident that no one would believe them when or if they try to tell someone.'_

"Wait, you said they murdered someone in front of you guys right?" I asked them, double checking my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Did they see you guys?"

"Yep!"

 _'Then why?'_

"Yeah, but they didn't try to hurt us at all. We just ran away and they stood there. I bet they didn't think we would tell anyone but we the Detective Boys will bring them to justice! Right Conan?" Genta stated proudly.

"Yep." I agreed while nodding my head.

I looked at my watch and saw that school was going to start soon. I honestly could careless about attending but I didn't want to have to deal with Ran when the teacher calls about my absence. I also didn't want the other to get into trouble for it, since they seem to hang around me a lot.

"Come on guys, we'll be late!" I alerted them to the time and began running towards the school gates.

I heard them yell before they followed after me.

Allen's POV

After we separated from the children, I couldn't help but to think of the look that Conan gave Ran. It was a look of longing. Like he had something he wanted to say but couldn't.

 _'Weird.'_

I looked up and found myself standing in front of the school gates. I didn't know how I had let her make me agree to this. I've never been to school and I wasn't planning on going anytime soon, but here I was. I glanced around and saw people staring at me. Great.

"Come on." Ran said while tugging me to the entrance.

It took me a long while to get situated. Ran had stayed with me to help me get used to it. I kept seeing and feeling all eyes on me as Ran guided me around the school. I had accepted a long time ago that people would stare at me for my looks but it's still irritating.

When I walked into Ran's classroom with her, we were suddenly swarmed by a group of guys and some girls.

"Ran! Who's this?!"

"Where's your husband?"

"Yeah where's Kudo?"

I looked over at Ran and saw her fist in the wall of the door way. When she retracted it, there was a large indent and some of it came crumbling down. She smiled sweetly, TOO sweetly to the crowd before talking.

"Stop joking around, It's not like that you guys." she said, but underneath I could hear the threat that she was conveying.

The group backed off and go to back to doing other things.

 _'Scary.'_

 **"No kidding. I thought that girl with the boots was intimidating but this is on another level."** Neah commented.

 _'You mean Lenalee.'_

 **"Yeah that chick."**

Ran proceed to introduce me to some of her classmates and told me that when the teacher came I was to wait outside until she or he introduces me. Nodding my head, I waited for class to start.

Shinichi POV

I sat in class thinking to myself. I had a lot on my plate. First, the fact that I need to find those shady men in black. Then there was this murder mystery with Allen. Well if it was her. I didn't know of anyone else who had white hair so who else could it be?

I let myself get lost in my never ending abyss of thoughts, totally ignoring the teacher and classmates until I found myself suddenly tuning back in.

"-sure to treat him well. You may come in now!"

I looked up and saw a young boy walk into the classroom. He had short blonde hair with blue eyes. He was smiling at the classroom. I watched as he scanned the crowd before making eye contact will me. I didn't know what his problem was but he his grin seemed to widen when he saw me.

 _'Weird.'_

"My name is Yoshihara, Nazo. Please to meet you all." He greeted the class, all the while keeping eye contact with me.

I just stared back at him as the class welcomed him. Thankfully, he broke contact once the teacher told him where he should seat. I found myself thanking any god that he was sitting far away from me.

 _'What's his problem?'_

* * *

===Time-skip to end of school=== **(A/N: Because author-san is lazy)**

* * *

I was walking to the school gate with the Detective Boys, when the new kid ran up to us.

"Hello!" he greeted us.

I had a bad feeling about him. He felt off. He seemed so evil to me for some weird reason. Every fiber in my body…well small body was just screaming to run away but I paid no mind to it. He was just a kid.

"Hi, My name is Yoshida, Ayumi. Nice to meet you!" Ayumi introduced herself.

"I'm Tsuburaya, Mitsuhiko."

"My name is Kojima, Genta! Do you have any eel rice?

The kid just laughed at Genta's question before turning to me. I honestly did not want to talk to me. Something about him just made me despise him, but what was it?

"Edogawa, Conan." I said.

I guess I my feelings towards the new kid was reflected in my voice because Ayumi looked at me with confusion.

"Haha, it's nice to meet you all."

"Would you like to walk home with us, Yoshihara-san?" Ayumi asked him.

For a moment, I saw a flash in the new kids eyes. It was like a predator looking at it's prey. He then smiled and accepted her request.

 _'What in the world?'_

I didn't like it, but he walked with us. I didn't protest it because I did not want them to know I didn't like this guy for…well no reason at all. Ayumi was chatting him up and being all friendly with him the whole way. I saw that Genta and Mitsuhiko didn't like all the attention he was receiving.

 _'I swear they get jealous way to easily.'_

We soon came to the point where we would split ways. I never felt so relieved in my life. That was until the boy decided to walk with me, claiming that he was going the same way. I kept my space away from him. He just seemed so off.

Luckily, he was silent the whole way to my…well Ran's house. I looked ahead and saw Allen standing at the end of the stairs with her hand over her scarred eye. She was glaring at something- no at Yoshihara. I put on my child act and ran up to her.

"Hey Allen-neechan!" I greeted her.

She looked down at me and smiled, "Hello, Conan-kun. You should get inside and start on your homework."

"But why? It's still early."

"It would be best to get it out of the way, so you can play later ne?"

I looked back at Yoshihara and he was making the expression of a kid on Christmas while looking at Allen. While looking at him, I heard him mumble, "Earl-sama."

I looked back at Allen and saw she was staring at me, waiting for me to do something, most likely follow what she said. Mentally sighing, I nodded my head and went up the stairs. I took one last look at them, before heading into Kogorou's office.

Yoshihara didn't show up at school the next day or the following days.

* * *

 **Believe it or not, but this chapter took me nearly 2 weeks. That's because I was busy with school work but still…**

 **Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I hope Allen or Conan/Shinichi wasn't too OOC. I wanted to show the hidden hatred for the akuma that Shinichi unconsciously has.**

 **Ciao-su!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Excuse me, I used some Detective Conan lines in here. So…sorry! I'm not even going to try to come up with an excuse on why I haven't updated, I know why. I had ideas…and I wrote other things. Still am. And I forgot about this story. So…I'm sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I did own them, but then again…I don't know how I would be able to end DC…hmmm…**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Magician of the Moonlight**_

* * *

The sky was poring it's tears out onto the people below it. The tears were bounced away and forgotten by an array of various colored umbrellas. Ranging from yellow to black, even clear. The cars on the roads were driving in the sky's tears without a care. People were walking and minding their own business.

In front of a small shop stood to figures, both holding umbrellas. One was an orange, yellow like color, while the other was a cute pink.

"Huh? Kaitou 1412?" a feminine voice questioned.

"Yeah! That mysterious thief that many young girls are falling for, these days." an excited female voice responded with a giggle.

"Oh?"

"You're the daughter of a detective, and you still don't know?"

"Well, excuse me, but that doesn't exactly make me a crime fan." the first voice huffed and began to walk off.

"But please, please, please!" The second one trotted back up to her and put her hand on the first's shoulder.

"So, you want my dad to catch this thief?"

"Exactly! You know that Beika Museum is collecting all the famous jewels from all around the world for an exhibit, right? And so, my dad has submitted our family treasure, Black Star **(A/N: You have no idea! But when I first saw this episode I could not stop thinking about Black Star from Soul Eater!)** , the pearl that brings fortune." the girl informed her friend as they walked and stood at the crosswalk.

"But why my dad? You can just leave it to the police."

"What! No way! If the police catch him, they'll just take him away! If you're dad catches him then we could see his face!"

"His face?"

"Yeah! Don't you want to see who he really is?"

"Not really, no?"

The light turned green and the people at the crosswalk began to walk across. The girl with the pink umbrella walked with her companion and talk excitedly. The other just smiled and listened to the girls rambling. She looked up and her eyes widen.

Ahead she saw an all too familiar face of a boy carrying a blue umbrella and walking with…a girl!? She stared in awe and shocked. Her walking pace slowed as she stared. Her friend looked at her, puzzled. When the boy walked past her, he didn't even look her way.

"Shinichi!" she shouted dropping her umbrella.

"Watch out! The light's red!" the girl's friend pulled her back and away from the road.

"But…I just saw Shinichi!"

"Eh?!" the other girl seemed shocked.

"He was just there…"

"Maybe it was someone who looked like him." her friend reasoned, while putting her umbrella over the girl.

* * *

"Whaat?! You saw Shinichi-niichan in Shibuya?!" a small boy's voice echoed out.

"No way…heh." the child voice scuffed.

The boy was wearing big, black framed glasses and had an expression that said I-do-not-believe-that on his face. The girl from before shouted at him and glared, which he only sweat dropped too.

"Shinichi?" a melodic voice questioned.

"A teenager who thinks he's some big detective." a slurred voice answered.

"But he didn't say a word to me! Isn't that rude?"

"He probably got tired of you. Forget about that mystery-freak." the slurred voice harshly stated.

"Maybe…he was walking with another girl." the girl looked away saddened.

"Maybe this Shinichi, was someone else Ran-chan." the melodic voice comforted.

"But He looked just like him."

"It was just someone else who looked like him, don't worry about it Ran-neechan!" the boy waved his hands with a smile on his face.

 _'I wonder who this Shinichi is?'_

 **"It's obviously her lover!"**

 _'Huh?'_

 **"Baka! Can't you see the expression she made! And how sad she looked when she mentioned he was walking with someone else? She obviously likes him."**

 _'Yes, but that doesn't mean she likes him, uncle.'_

 **"You're just hopeless, aren't you?"**

 _'What I'm not-!'_

"Anyway back to the topic," Mouri began, "Is it true that they want me to catch this…Kaitou…something?"

"Kaitou 1412." Ran corrected him.

"1412?"

"Well, no one knows it's origin. Sonoko says he is an infamous thief that steals art and gems all around the world. 1412 was the secret number that the FBI, the CSI or Interpol gave him. It somehow got leaked to the media and became part of his name." Ran explained.

 _'Interesting.'_

 **"You think he could be an Akuma?"**

 _'No, if he was then there would be reports of people going missing or strange dusts at the scene of the heists. But in all honesty, it's a great plan to gather a bunch of people for a quick level up. So we can't rule out the possibility.'_

 **"I don't think he is, I mean akumas are great at tricking people, but not pulling off world wide heists.** "

 _'I guess, but it's been…How long? They could've adapted to this modern life.'_

 **"I doubt it, but whatever you say, my cute little niece.~"**

"Oh yeah, I have a copy of the note that Kaitou 1412 delivered at Sonoko's place." Ran said while pulling a folded piece of paper out and handing it over to Mori.

"It's coded so no one seems to know what it means."

"Let me see." Mouri took the paper and read it aloud.

 _April fool_

 _When the moon divides two people_

 _Under the name of the Black Star_

 _Pushed by the waves,_

 _I will arrive_

 _Kaitou…_

"The rest is torn off."

"That's because Sonoko's Dad was so mad when he saw the note that he ripped it up. We had to put it back together just to read it." Ran explained.

 _'April fool? So on April fools, which is April 1st, he'll try to get the jewel. It's at night but what does it mean When the moon divides two people? Is that one of the phases of the moon?'_

 **"Oh ho, ho? Interested in this aren't you?"**

 _'Well, it is confusing. And he could be an akuma or worst…one of the Noah's reincarnated.'_

 **"No that can't be, we…we killed them all so that they couldn't."**

 _'We don't know if that worked though.'_

 **"Well I haven't felt their presence so they aren't alive."**

I sighed mentally. I looked at Mouri and saw Conan grabbing at the letter and reading it. I noticed a small smirk appear on his face.

 **"It seems you aren't the only one who's interested in this."**

 _'It seems so…'_

* * *

We arrived at the scene where the heist was to take place. Mouri had talked to Ran's friend, Sonoko, father about the protection of the jewel. I kept my eyes on the window. There were a bunch of cop cars, swat-looking people, and more piling outside of the Museum.

 _'Don't you think they might be overdoing it with this many people?'_

 **"Depends what kind of thief he is."**

We walked to the case where the pearl was being kept. It was being protected by a glass case and the pearl was huge. I assumed that's why they called it the 'World's Biggest Black Pearl'.

Sonoko's father gave us, well Mouri, a brief history on the pearl and told us about the fortune that surrounds it. Finally, Mouri commented about the amount of police officers they are using. While they talked, I looked around and saw a man, he seemed to be the head of the operations. He was yelling at the officers about the…river?

"Place more officers along the riverside, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

I thought to myself, why the riverside, then I remembered the note. There was a part about the waves. I guessed that was why he wanted to place the officers over there.

 **"I don't know."**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 **"Seems too straight forward and easy. If this is the great uncatchable thief then why would he make a note that told the police force exactly where he would show up? Seems fishy if you ask me."**

 _'You make a solid point.'_

Mouri, suddenly burst into laughter. He walked to the man and explained that he wasn't coming by the river. But instead was coming from the…

"Okino Youko, who will be performing live at Beika City Hall tomorrow. Furthermore, she always, ends her live performances with the song "Moon Lady". Therefore, "when the moon divides two people" means Kaitou 1412 will come from the Beika City Hall tomorrow night at around nine when the concert ends!" he explained.

I had to hold a face palm back. It seemed so farfetched. I highly doubted that Kaitou 1412 was a big fan of Okino Youko like Mouri. I couldn't help but think that that was just his excuse to be able to attend his favorite idol's concert tomorrow. Worst thing, the superintendent bought it.

I nearly fell over.

 **"How does this guy solve murders properly?!"**

 _'Luck?'_

 **"Highly doubt it was luck. He must just know how murderers work and not thieves."**

 _'Maybe.'_

The police left talking about lunch breaks.

 _'Speaking of lunch, I had some earlier, but it wasn't my regular portions, so it wasn't as filling.'_

I saw Conan's expression turn and he ran to the window. Curious, I walked up behind him and looked out the tall windows. I saw him check his watch a few times.

"What are you doing, Conan-kun?" I asked.

"I'm trying to determine direction with my watch." he explained quickly before looking back at his watch.

"Direction?" Ran asked.

"First, you point the hour hand towards the sun. Because Japan is in the Northern Hemisphere, south is between the hour hand and the number 12 on the clock's face." he explained.

 **"Smart kid."**

"O-Of course, I'm just testing something Shinichi-niichan taught me." he quickly added.

 _'Now that was weird.'_

 **"Maybe he knows something about this Shinichi fellow?"**

 _'Maybe.'_

I was the only one that seemed to notice the change in the boys expression after he said that. He became serious and stared out the window. He looked like he was lost in thought.

 _'Do you think that this kid…figured the note out?'_

 **"The way I see it, he's smarter than he lets on, and he's got these people fooled."**

He moved his watch and then stopped. With a small victorious smirk on his face he stared at a tall building in the distance. I was the only one who seemed to notice this kids intelligence. Ran and Sonoko just brushed it off like nothing. It was interesting to say the least.

* * *

We came back to the Agency. Everyone was fast asleep, except for me. And well…Conan. Luckily he didn't notice that I noticed that he was leaving. He checked on Ran and then went outside before stopping and going into Mouri's office. I quietly followed behind him. Making sure that I made no loud noises. I listened as he called someone. He was asking about…information on Kaitou 1412.

 **"Seems he knows someone who as access to things like that."**

 _'Just who is this kid?'_

I tried to listen more but I barely heard anything. Only fragments of sentences. I guessed I wasn't close enough, but if I got any closer then I could be seen. I quickly hid myself once I heard him come to the door. I waited until he went a good ways away from me before following him again.

We ended up running through the town. He was sprinting ahead of me, while I ran at my slowest to keep up with him but not look suspicious at the same time. Well more than I already am.

I followed him all the way to the hotel. I ran inside behind him. Not noticing a white car pulling up in front of the establishment.

"Inspector, a strange child and a strange teen went into the hotel. What should we do?" a man in glasses asked, looking back at another.

"Nothing, they're not our target." a shadowed man calmly stated.

"But the teen-"

"I saw her…He wouldn't disguise himself as someone who stands out like that teenager did. It wouldn't be smart, we'd notice him too easily." the man smirked a toothy smirk.

When I went inside, I saw Conan run towards the elevator. He jumped up and pressed the button. When the door opened, he ran inside and looked back. I quickly hid myself. Once the doors closed. I sprinted to the emergency stairwell. I wasn't about to wait for another elevator, that would take too long.

I took a while, but I finally made it up there. I encountered an 'Employee's only' sign, only to jump over it and run up the stairs.

 _'If Conan figured out the note, he must be heading up to meet Kaitou 1412. I can't let him do something potentially dangerous!_ '

Running up the stairs, I saw a door. Finally, I was at…

The roof?

After throwing the door open, I saw Conan kneeling at the edge of the roof. He had something in front of him. He looked back at me, his face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"A-Allen-neechan?! W-What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that same question."

I walked up to him. He stood up and looked at me. Behind him was a can with a small firework in it.

"Haha well…"

I heard a ringing. I watched as Conan, hesitated and reach in his coat to pull out a phone. We kept eye contact. He didn't say a word to the other person on the line except for the occasional grunting sounds and 'Uh-huh's.

"Conan…who is that?"

"Uh…a...relative of mine.."

He pulled the phone away from his ear before closing it, ending the call. I stared at him as he slowly put the phone back where it belonged.

"Hehe..hehe…"

"Why are you up here?" I asked in a stern tone.

"Well…I-" He suddenly stopped, and looked behind me. His face was that of shock. I slowly turned around and saw a man on top of the door way. He was decked out in all white. Top hat and everything. It reminded me of my innocence even though I had a mask and a fluffy hood.

He stood there, a smirk proudly placed on his face. Like he had known all along. On instinct, I took a defensive stance in front of Conan. My eye didn't react to the thief's appearance, so he wasn't an akuma, but that doesn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

He gracefully jumped down to our level and stood there. I could feel the confidence radiating off of him. It came in waves.

He took a stride towards us and stopped about a good ways away from us.

"Hey, what you doing kid?" the thief spoke in a smooth voice. He seemed young, but I couldn't tell in this moonlight and with his monocle.

I turned and looked at Conan, he had a lighter and he lit the firework.

"Fireworks." Conan replied to the thief.

 _'I get it now…he's alerting the police of the thief's presence!'_

I glared at the criminal. He didn't give off any evil intent, in fact, he didn't feel like a threat at all. He gave off this playfulness that sadly reminded me of, Lavi.

I felt myself relaxed on my defensive stance. I couldn't help it. I just didn't feel like he was a threat at all. The thief looked at me and I swore his smirk grew.

"And what about you…hmm," he stopped, thinking about something,"..Moyashi-chan?"

I felt my body tense up and my eyes grew wide. Its been ages since I've ever been called that. The memories came back in floods. I knew not to cry in front of these two, but the memories. I couldn't take it. I held back the tears as best as I could.

"Don't…Don't call me that." I choked out and glared at him.

His smirk faded and he frowned at me.

"Look, there's a helicopter! It looks like they've seen us" Conan suddenly said while pointing to the flying craft in the sky.

The thief's smirk reappeared on his face, "Kid, You're not an ordinary brat."

"I'm Edogawa, Conan, Detective." Conan proudly stated, while glaring at kid.

 _'Detective huh?'_

"Oh?"

"Shouldn't you be worried, Kaitou Kid-san?"

 _'Kaitou Kid? So that's his name.'_

"If you don't run fast, the helicopter will get here."

I looked at the thief. All he had to do was run. I could tackle him down and hand him over to the police once they've arrived. But, a part of me felt that he was a good guy, but he couldn't be he was a thief after all. A criminal, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

I watched as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

 _'What in the world is he going to do with that? Call for back up? Ha!'_

He coughed and began to talk into the walkie-talkie. He sounded just like that Superintendent! What's worst was that he was 'ordering' the police to come to our location!

 **"Is he just stupid or?"**

 _'He must be if he's calling all the police here.'_

I looked up and saw a helicopter flying above us. Looking back at Kid, he changed his voice yet again! He said he was 'Nakamori'? Who ever that was.

"Are you satisfied now, Tantei-kun?"

I stood in awe. The wind from the helicopter, made my hair fly in all directions. I put my hand up just to keep them out of my face. Just when I thought it couldn't get worst. A man busted in through the door way along with a bunch of officers. He held his gun up and pointed it at Kid.

"Freeze, Kid!"

"My, my, if it isn't Inspector Nakamori. You sure move fast." Kid stated, his voice smooth and suave.

 _'Wait Suave! I shouldn't be thinking that!'_

I felt myself blush before shaking that thought away.

I glared at Kid, anticipating his next move.

The Inspector smirked at Kid, saying he had deciphered to message and how he tighten the security around here.

"Give up on the pearl, Kid. You have no where to go."

 _'He's right, he can't go anywhere now.'_

"Tonight was just a practice drill. I have not intentions on stealing it."

 _'Wait what? But…all this time….He was practicing!?'_

 **"If that was just practice then I can only imagine the real thing."**

"What?"

"Oh, I made sure to say it on the note," he explained, "I said 'April fool'. In other words, 'a joke'."

Kid pressed a button and his cape transformed into a…what did they call those? A hang glider? I just stared in awe at the contraption.

"Don't let him fly away get him!" the inspector shouted and all the cops ran forward.

Time seemed to stand still, once I saw a small metal piece fall out of Kid's sleeve. Time sped up and I found myself blinded my the sudden light. I blocked my eyes with my arm and turned my head away. Over the piercing sound the thing made, I heard Kid say something.

"Kid, did you know? A thief is a creative artist who takes his prey in style, but a detective is nothing more than a critic who follows our footsteps."

The light cleared and I saw pink smoke. He was gone! I guessed he really was uncatchable. I mean with all these people, how did he escape?

"Ah! Allen-neechan!"

I glanced at Conan, "What?"

"Your hair!"

"Huh?"

I reached up and felt something behind my ear. Taking it away, I saw that it was a pink rose with a note attached to it.

 _'How did he?'_

"What does it say!?" the inspector shouted.

I looked at the note and began to read it aloud.

 _On April 19,_

 _Aboard the Queens_

 _Elizabeth, which embarks_

 _From Yokohama Harbor,_

 _I will arrive to steal_

 _The real Black Star_

 _-Kaitou Kid_

 _'This just keeps getting better and better.'_

 **"You can say that again, also, we have to talk about this whole suave thing that you thought."**

 _'W-What! I don't know what you're talking about!'_

 **"Mmhm.."**

 _'Baka…'_

* * *

 **Ayyy! So how was that? Was Allen too OOC? Nevermind don't answer that...anyway. Like I said I want to make this a romantic story. So I want you all to tell me who Allen should end up with. Or maybe she won't end up with someone...who knows? Also, I won't have the other characters from DGM as a couple, but if you want, I will have references to past relations with those couples. Like a flash back with Yullen or Laven, maybe some Poker pair. If you want. Anyway~**

 **Ciao-su~**


End file.
